A photographing apparatus is a handy instrument in our daily life. Taking some photos in daily life for keeping as memoir is common and prevalent today. Since the digital photographing apparatus comes into the market, photo taking is more common than ever because the photos can be kept in the personal computer for storage, and they are not required to be printed out as in the olden days, thereby saving the expense. Nowadays, nearly every household possesses a photographing apparatus.
A photo generally includes a foreground and a background. The foreground usually is a person or a group of people while the background is a scenery or landscape. Due to lack of professional skill of the user, the photo often looks uncomfortable since the main character (foreground) is not in the proper place (i.e. the main character is too small with respect to the background or is at one corner of the photo). The result is aggravated in case the apparatus is setup in an auto mode in advance with the owner of the apparatus participating in the object prior to being shot. The position of the main character cannot be adjusted with respect to the background since the user cannot see the shooting target during the shooting period, thereby decreasing the quality of the photo.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a method for taking a picture and the photographing apparatus in which the position of the main character can be adjusted relative to the display device.